Burning Scars
by Verdelet
Summary: What happens when Kagome loses her entire family to a fire all because of the jewel in the modern day time. I do not own Inuyasha and characters! R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

The setting sun lit the sky into burning flames as I watched every thing I had ever cared about be taken away from me. It looked like hells burning, never ending flames and all I wanted to do was run, run far away and forget about it all. Forget about my life, forget about everything that once was close to me but most of all forget about everything that once was. Soon those damn cops would show up and I would e locked up in some strange crazy hose for kids. 'No! I won't!' was all that ran through this little girls mind as she ran in search for a new life and a new home. It had been three years since that day and they had now found her. The rain was pouring down upon the young ones face. She was curled up within a corner in an alley way. 'How? How could things have ended up this way?' she though. There's nothing, I have nothing and I will never have it again. As I sat and weeped I felt a strong presence approach me. It was one of the things my parents had left me with, my gift. A gift and a jewel as well as my life. 'But why? why me and not them?' As the presence grew closer I could hear the owners faint steps. Slowly, softly and mysteriously it approached. I instantly lit up in a large ball of energy. I had learned that as long as I feared for m life this thing would protect me. When a shadow figure approached I got to my feet.

"Stay away!" I yelled as I began to glow brighter. However the so called threat just smiled at me and extended his hand out for mine. There was something about this man, something different yet calming about him. Finally after what appeared to be an eternity of a stand off in the rain the girl gave in. However the instant she let her guard down the man pulled her and stuffed her in the back of the car. It was over, so I thought. Ever since that day I had tried everything I could to get away from that crazy house, I tried to run, to hide, hell I even tried dying but it was no use. No matter what I did I just couldn't get out. In the orphanage I was alone and I felt as if I was in a bigger hell. Just to survive I had to fight, I had to hurt others just not to be touched my self. Finally after another 7 years of living in a crazy house of hell I was saved. The day was quiet and I was done with all my chores early so I decided to relax. I was actually pretty comfortable relaxing when I was once again called into the office. 'Now what did I do?' I thought as I put my journal down and headed for the office. Ever since my families death and my life in m so called hell I couldn't drop a pen. After all how else could a six year old cope with such memoirs though I was already 16 ears old. As I walked into the office I saw what appeared to be a couple. 'Here we go again.' I thought sarcastically.

"You called?" I asked rudely.

"Yes, this is Mr. and Mrs. Koga Kin. They're interested in you."

"Is that all?" I said. 'Ha!, that will chase them away for sure.' I thought only to be surprised by their words.

"Where do we sign." they asked. After that a large man came from behind and took my bags. 'Why would they wan me?' I thought as I got in the car and headed for my new home. Upon arriving Kagome stood in shock. 'this place is huge!' she thought. As she took in her new surroundings her new "parents" walked up t o her.

"You can take any room you want and you can start school tomorrow." Once being told this Kagome quickly snapped out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh, okay. whatever." said Kagome as she took the bags and headed for the house. All during which Koga and his wife stood and watched this girl.

"She's so broken." stated his wife Ayame.

"Yea but don't worry, she'll be fine."

"What about us?"

"So will we. Just give it some time." and with that they went inside. when they got there apparently Kagome had already chosen a room and unpacked. She was now walking around the house getting to know the place when she was spoken to.

"Looking for something?" asked Koga as Ayame started on dinner.

"Huh? Oh, no. Just looking around."

"Do you want to watch some TV?"

"Nope."

"Do you wanna talk?"

"Nope." for every question Koga threw at her she always said no or nope and it was starting to annoy him. That was until he asked her the one question she had never ben asked before since the time she entered the orphanage.

"What do you want for you're room?"

"No...huh?"

"Well, it is a little bland don't you thing? feel free to change whatever you want about it." came Ayame's voice as she stepped out of the kitchen. "Dinner is ready by the ay."

"Anything?"

"Yup." both Koga and Ayame answered with a smile on their faces. As dinner went by everything was quiet. Kagome sat and hoped to be left alone and amazedly she was. 'They're not talking? I wonder if they know I'm a miko?' she thought as an evil grin appeared on her face. 'How about I let them know then.' and with that Kagome focused her self and started to low. Ayame and Koga quickly looked up feeling such a strong aura.

"Kagome! Stop that please. We know." Kagome's smile dropped as a puzzled look came across her face.

"How?" she questioned as she was finally able to see.

"We're wolf yoki." stated Koga. Kagome took a closer look and slaw the truth. Koga had his long black hair, razor sharp claws and pointed eyes.

"Huh, should have seen that one coming." she said as she stood up. "I"m going to bed, after all I do have school tomorrow." Then as she reached the exit of the dinning room Kagome stopped and sighed before speaking again. "It's not a normal school is it?"

"No, it's a place where you'll fit in." assured Ayame, trying to get her to open up a bit. However upon hearing her words Kagome froze and spoke once more before she took her leave.

"I don't belong anywhere...the only place I did was taken away from me." and with that she headed up stairs and to her room. Though as soon as she was out of sight Kagome ran up and locked the door with tears brimming her eyes. 'How dar she! How dare she say that!' she thought angrily as she took her journal out and began to write. It was covered in a black leather case with silver vines engraved on it. She then opened it and began to write. Writing was her only way out, it was a place where she could lose her self and know that no matter what she was safe there. After two hours of writing and sulking Kagome finally got up and took a bath. She wanted to just be able to wake up in the morning, get dressed and head straight to school without having to worry about her "parents" to stop her. 'thinking of which I should probably apologize about earlier.' was she last though as she sank into bed and let sleep finally claim her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kagome got up and slipped into her favorite out fit. She slipped on a pair of black leather pants that hugged her hips perfectly and from pocket to pocket a silver chain wrapped all around. She then picked up a rend tank top which was placed snugly on top of a black fish net shirt. "Perfect" she said as she got her backpack and headed out for the door. As she dashed for the door though she heard Koga's voice calling out to her.

"Up so early?! Let me take you to school."

"It's okay dad?!" 'God that felt weird!' "I'll walk! Bye!" and with that and a frozen Koga's permission she left. Koga stood in shock, it had only been a day since she had arrived and she said it. She said the one word he had ben longing so long. As Kagome walked to school she thought of several things. 'Why did I sat that?! "Oh well.'" she said. As she reached the school she noticed that the school was huge. It had a large front part and by the looks of it there was a dome center. 'Time to look around.' she thought as she walked through the front doors. Once getting inside Kagome was more amazed. The hallways were long and there were all sorts of twist and turns. 'So far just some prep, jock, and a couple of norms..' Kagome thought as she found herself in the cafeteria. "Why not?" she asked her self before walking in. As she walked in all the guys threw looks at her yet all she did was find an empty table and headed straight for it.

"So what's up guys?" questioned Miroku as he joined a young girl named Sango and a half name named Inuyasha. He was a monk though not a very good one.

"Nothing, just waiting." as Miroku took his seat he turned to the doors and his eyes nearly pooped out of their sockets.

"Hubba hubba, look at that." he said forgetting that his girl friend, Sango, was right next to him. SLAP! was all you heard after Miroku spoke those dreadful words. Inuyasha turned just in time to see and make sure he wasn't mistaking her for another on of the school whores. However, once Inuyasha saw her he felt his heart ski a beat. There he saw a "perfect goth" princess in his eyes. Sango had turned as well and noticed what the guys didn't. she was new, alone, and perfect for the group.

"Guys?"

"Huh?"

"Guys?!"

"What?" snapped Inuyasha as Miroku came through.

"She's new and alone. Lets make a new friend." and with that Sango stood up and headed for the table the lonely girl had chosen to sit at.

As Kagome sat there she nagged to zone out. Bad idea. A tall guy with long black hair and evil green eyes approached her. As soon as Kagome felt this presence she looked up from what she was doing. She met his eyes and knew that this wasn't good.

"Well hello there, are you lost?"

"No, just irritated."

"Come close and I'll help you relax." he spoke as he started to walk toward her.

"Hum, let me thing. No!" Kagome responded a a barrier went up. Though the boy just stood and laughed at their actions. He then touched the barrier and it dispelled.

"What the hell are you?!" she questioned as she got up and started to back away.

"I'm someone who gets what he wants." he said as he approached her and slowly lead her into a small corner. Meanwhile as they made their way toward the young girl Inuyasha saw Naraku standing in front of her. At first he thought he was hitting on her but the instant he saw her barrier go up he ran for it. Sango and Miroku tried to keep up but hell have you tried keeping up with a half demon?

"I said stay back!" yelled Kagome as she hit the wall and got ready to punch the guy with a fist full of miko energy.

"Leave her alone Naraku!" came in a distant ice. Kagome looked over to her "savior" and saw a tall, amber eyed, silver haired 'Punk.' yelled at the ass whole before her.

"Why don't you make me."

"I think I will." he neared us growling at the jerk. But right before they started to fight a girl and another boy appeared behind them.

"Naraku." they warned.

"Fine, till later Inuyasha." he said and with that he disappeared. After Naraku disappeared Kagome stood and watched the ones who had saved her. The girl had long blue metallic pants, baggy ass pants, and a pink shirt that amazedly went well with it considering the skulls reflected the pants. The other guy had a pair of black jeans on with a purple shirt and a small pony tail on the back of his head. The one who had saved me then turned to them.

"Finally got here huh?" he teased.

"Hey...your...faster." they panted now that they had a chance to show how tired they actually were.

"True."

"Ahem...excuse me? But who are you guys?" Kagome finally spoke up.

"Oh, right. Hey I'm Inuyasha she's Sango and that there is Miroku."

"Hi?"

"New here?"

"Yes but I don't..." but before Kagome could finish Miroku was on knee in front of Kagome and proposing to her.

"Will you bare my children?" he asked while he allowed his hand to roam the back side of Kagome. SMACK! was the only sound heard before Kagome could smack him her self.

"You ever touch her again." warned Sango

"And we'll personally kick your ass!" finished Inuyasha.

"Okay. Hi. The names Kagome I guess." upon hearing her speak everyone turned to look at her.

"So, where's your home room?"

"Need a tour?"

"What grade you in?" they all asked at once.

"Umm, don't know, yes and senior."

"Great! Follow us." cheered Sango as she took Kagome by the hand and lead her away. The guys stayed behind a bit. 'Wow!' roared Inuyasha's demon side.

"So you do think like me?" taunted Miroku, snapping Inuyasha from his daze.

"Shut up!" he snapped in return only to run up ahead and catch up to the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

"So that's the english hall, thats the math and here is where you'll get your schedule."

"Thanks?" Kagome said, weirder out a little at the fact that she was so cheerful. 'Guess we'll just have to see if they can be trusted.' she thought as she walked into the office.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi or Kin? I"m not really sure anymore." 'Now think about it, I'm not sure what my last name is now?' she thought while speaking truthfully.

"Higurashi Kagome right?"

'That answers my question.' "Yup that's me."

"Here is your schedule all I need now is your school ID."

"Ummm...I don't have one." she replied. At that point of course she felt bed, all of her memories came rushing back and yet she couldn't show it. She reused to show it.

"No. I. Don't...listen just call my guardians..err parents and they'll explain everything." she snapped while taking the paper and marching out of the room. When I walked out I noticed they were still there. 'Are they waiting for me?' "Wow."

"What?" asked Sango.

"Nothing."

"So, where you at first block?" asked Inuyasha.

"Lets see gym?" 'God I hate gym!' she thought angrily.

"Cool, I'll walk with you."

"Why?"

"Oh, right. Because I have gym first too."

"Okay?"

"So, you want to hang with us at lunch?"" Miroku asked while Sango kept a close watch on him.

"Sure, but where will we meet and how will I get there?"

"Oh, by the looks of it you have third with Sango."

"Yea so just follow me."

"Okay." as soon as she agreed the bell rang and the halls were covered with kids. As they walked in and out, to and from their destinations Kagome couldn't hep but notice all the different kinds of "people" their were.

"Hey, lets go." said Inuyasha snapping her back from her daze.

"Right." and with that she followed him to the gym. At first it was hard to keep up with him but then things just seemed to calm down all of a sudden.

"Why did things just stop all of a sudden?"

"OH, cause it's gym. Everyone is in the locker room."

"Okay, do I need a uniform or something?"

"Nope, just a note or work out cloths."

"Mr. Tashio why are you late?"

"I was walking Kagome."

"Who."

"Me, I'm new here."

"Oh, well in that case Kagura!" called their gym instructor.

"Yes ma'am?" came the wind demoness response.

"Escort miss HIgurashi here to her locker." she instructed causing the girl to smile evilly and nod. Thought by look alone Kagome knew she knew that she was no one to trust. 'So the bitch is up to something huh?' she thought as I she followed her in. As soon as they were behind closed doors she said.

"So another freak, how pathetic."

"Do you always talk about yourself that way?" Kagome questioned as a grin appeared upon her face.

"Bitch, you'll pay for that."

"Ooooo, I'm so scared." she replied in a taunting manner. When Kagome turned around to change into her cloths Kagura made the first move and so the fight began. Kagura had taken out what appeared to be a small fan and threw a large gust of air at her. Kagome quickly dodged it and allowed a shield to surround her.

"You're fast I'll give you that much." she said but before Kagome could strike back the coach cam in and boy did she looked pissed off.

"Kagura! Kagome! Laps, now!" she yelled at them.

"Yes ma'am."

"But she started it."

"Now Higurashi."

"But..."

"No buts, go!" she snapped.

"Fine." was Kagome's only response as she exited the room. It was still in shape actually, the only thing out of place was from Kagura's wind which had pushed the lockers back the equipment into the wall. As Kagome ran she noticed everyone on the field practicing with a weapon or their "abilities.". About half way done through the coach called them in and told them to get ready for next block. Though this time I had to dodge not only Kagura but her friends as well. As I exited the locker room and approached Inuyasha she managed to ell out.

"Watch your back!"

"I will, don't worry bitch!" and with that they left. 'God the nerve of that whore!'

"Hey, what was up with that?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the tension between he two of us.

"Huh? Oh her. Don't worry 'bout it, I got it under control."

"Sure?"

"Yup, so where's my next class?"

"Down the hall to your left."

"Oh, where do you go?"

"To the right. Want me to walk you?"

"No, I'll see you during lunch."

"Sure?"

"Yup, besides I'm a grown little girl. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself."

"Laters."

"See ya." and with that I left. As I walked down the hall I dodged all the jerks and ass wholes who seemed to think that they ruled the school. 'Poor souls, they have no idea their queen has arrived.' I thought mockingly as I walked into class.


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked into the class some weird dude approached me. He was tall, with sort black hair ad green eyes and wearing a lab coat.

"May I help you?"

"Yea, I'm new here."

"Higurashi?"

"Yup, that's me."

"Take a seat, we'll be stating soon."

"sure." 'Boringville here i come.' was all I thought as I looked around the room. I was surrounded by preps and jocks. Hello eve a couple of blondes were in the room.

"Okay class we have anew student her today so lets be nice." but as soon as they all took a look at me they rolled their eyes at me and from a far off corner I heard them shouting.

"Freak!"

"Satan!"

"Slut!"

'Just stay calm kagome,' I kept telling my self but I just couldn't' help it. 'To hell with it.'

"Listen up you pieces of shit! I don't like you and you don't like me so just stay the hell out of my way and you won't get hurt!"" with those words spoken the class wen quiet and the teacher grinned. Soon after the bell rang and I headed for third. In there I felt a little more at ease due to the fact that Sango was there and it was a "study hall" class so there really wasn't much to do. It didn't take long before Sango and I left.

"So, what do you want to eat?"

"Nothing, not hungry."

"Sure?"

"Yup/"

"Okay, but just to give you a heads up they force everyone to eat."

"What do you mean?" I asked. 'to hell with them!" as all I scram in my mind. But before Sango could answer the bell rang and everything was once again covered in a crowd of different shapes, colors, and sizes. When we got to our destination I was amazed. Apparently they separated everyone during lunch and I had to go with the new bee's. 'So they call us.'

"Kagome? Hellooooo?" asked Sango

"Oh, sorry."

"So, we siting?"

"In the back."

"Right."

"Meet you there." came Inuyasha's voice and by his side Miroku stood.

"Whatever, see you there."

"You're not eating?"

"NO."

"You have to."

"Why?"

"Fine, but at least fake it."

"Why?"

"Just trust us."

"Fine." and with that Kagome walked toward the line. 'This is stupid though.' I though as I carried the tray to the back. However when I got to the end of the line they handed me a cup of pills?

"What's this for?"

"You."

"Heh, no."

"Take them, don't make me call the guards." All the while Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku looked at me. 'Don't...' they all thought. 'Crap,I knew we forgot something to tell her.!' thought Inuyasha franticly. As I saw the look on the guys face I thought. 'Why not scare them a little?'

"Sure, fine...whatever." I said as I took the pills.

"Open."

"Ahhh." I said as I opened my mouth for her to check.

"Good, next." was all the chick said when we got to the table they all looked at me funny.

"What?!" I finally snapped.

"The pills, they were."

"I know." was all I had to say before they appeared in my hand. "Didn't take them."

"How?"

"It's a trick I picked up at...it's a trick I picked up." was all I said before I revealed the truth that was my life. 'I can't believe I almost told them?''

"Okay?" they said not sure if the should believe me or no.

"Look, I have to go. My parents only gave me a half day schedule so yea. Nice meeting you guys but..."

"I'll walk you." spoke Inuyasha as he stood with me.

"The same goes here except it was my brother who idid it." he admitted.

"No, that's okay really."

"Please Kagome." insisted Sango

"Fine but only half way."

"Okay." and with that we left. As i walked down the streets I couldn't help but look around. It was the first time in my life that I had ever walked without a cop next to me.

"What's up?" he asked while picking up on my emotions.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"So, where do your parents work?"

"I...don't know actually. We just moved here and I forgot to ask." I lied.

"Oh."

"You?"

"Well my brother and his wife take care of me. My parents died a while back."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." a silent awkwardness then followed until Kagome spoke.

"How did you deal with it?"

"What do you mean?"

"How could you stand it? How old wee you?"

"Five but I had my family. Well my brother, everyone else just kicked me out of what i was."

"I'm so sorry."

"Like I said, it wasn't your fault so don't be. Why do you ask?"

"Oo look here's my turn. See you later!" and with that Kagome ran. 'There's nothing up there but the old burned down shrine." thought Inuyasha as he followed her. Kagome ran all the way and up the stairs to see it. 'God its been so long' I thought as I looked at the remains. Flashbacks of that night then came pouring back and I did the only thing I could do. I cried.

"How could you?! How could you have left m like this/!" was all Inuyasha heard along with sorrow filled sobs. When he reached the top he saw Kagome on the floor crying and crying. She hadn't even noticed him yet all he did was stand there. He knew what it felt like to lose a family to a fire, he knew what it was like to be left alone with some stranger to care for you. As he watched her cry he thought of why he was just standing there. 'Why can't I approach her?' he thought. After about an hour Kagome had cried her self to sleep and Inuyasha just picked her up and carried her home. 'You stink of wolf.' he thought. "But you're still the hottest thing I've ever seen." he said as he lay her on the porch, rang the door bell and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Koga and Ayame were in the study hall talking when the door bell suddenly rang. "Who could that be?" wondered Ayame as she headed for the door. "Koga!" she scram when she saw what lay in front of her and on the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked but all Ayame could do was pint to the floor.

"Kagome." he gasped as he picked her up and headed for her room. After several hours I finally woke up in my bed? 'How the hell did I get here?'

"Your awake. Thank god! What happened to you Kagome/"

"I ummm...I passed out after I rang the door bell. I haven't been feeling well today. Sorry,...mom?" That last part stung me like a vipers bite would sting ones soul. It felt awful calling her that, so much so that I started to feel guilty for doing such a thing. Ayame sat in shock, she thought it was a dream until Kagome spoke again.

"Ayame? I'm sorry but I can't call you mom. It's just..."

"It's alright, I understand. Just rest up, dinner will be up soon."

"Yea ma'am." and with that she left. 'God what happened?!' I thought as I waited for time to go on.

As soon as Inuyasha got home he ran for his brothers study. He knew he was busy but he needed to know, he needed to know who she was. 'Who is she really?' he thought.

"Sesshomaru!" he called out as he reached the door.

"Inuyasha I'm busy."

"I know but I need some information."

"What now? A new game? Board? What is it this time?"

"A girl and a house." upon hearing this brothers words Sesshomaru raised an eye brow.

"A girl huh? What for brother?"

"Sesshomaru, please."

"Fine, go call Rin and tell her dinner will be at home tonight."

"Okay."

"Inuyasha?!"

"Yea?"

"I need a name and address?" he said while taking out a piece of paper and a pen for Inuyasha to write with. Sesshomaru worked all night while Inuyasha debated on wether or not he should or would approach her the next day. 'Guess I'll just sleep on it.' he though as he let himself sink into the darkness. The next morning Kagome woke up and got ready for school. She had no idea as to how she was going to face the others that day much less how to explain to her afternoon teachers what had happened. Before she left the house she decided to call Koga and ask him for his signature.

"Hey Koga?!"

"In here! What do you need?" he asked while looking over at Kagome with a smile on his face.

"Can you sign this?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"An agreement or something?"

"Sure, here you go."

"Thanks, I'll see you when I get home."

"Kagome?!" he stopped the young girl.

"Yes?"

"We'll be out today so when you get home lock up and feel free to do as you please."

"Fine, later." and with that Kagome sped off for school. In the cafeteria she forged a not in her mom's old writing and signed it with Koga's signature.

"What ya doing?" came Sango's voice which caused kagome to jump.

"Nothing, don't do that."

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

"So want to go to the mall today?"

"Where?"

"The guys want to go to the arcade."

"Sure but I have to stop by my house and pick up some money."

"Sure. You need a ride/"

"Nope, I'll walk."

"The arcade is pretty far you know." came Miroku's voice.

"I'm sure, besides what can happen?"

"A lot." came Inuyasha's voice. Though there was something off about it, something that told her he knew something.

"Whatever then, fin."

"Kay, we'll meet you by he front entrance."

"Whatever." and with that they went to class. Throughout the day Kagome felt uneasy around Inuyasha and tried to ask him what was up but every time he left. 'Now I know he knows something' she thought as she walked to her 5th period class. After school they drove to Kagome's house and stood in shock.

"Kagome you sure you live here?"

"Yup."

"Then you know that."

"Hold on, I have to get in and out fast." she said dashing off before any facts or questions could be said.

"So what now?"MIroku asked, ready to drive off if given the word.

"Wait, I have sources so if she doesn't say anything they will." declared Inuyasha while eyeing the house Kagome had ran into.

"Are you sure about that?" questioned Sango not feeling well about all this.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Okay, lets go." said Kagome as soon as she got back into the car and seated.

"O-tay." everyone said before Miroku drove off and toward the arcade.


	6. Chapter 6

At the arcade everything started off fine until Naraku and his gang showed up. Kagome was on the DDR game about to meet the high score when someone gabbed her from behind and carried her off.

"Why hello there, I missed you my sweet."

"Get off of me." Kagome warned now being pined in the corner and toppled over by this jerk.

"But why my sweet? You are mine after all." Naraku said the last part aggressively.

"I said get off!" Kagome yelled getting Sango's, Miroku's and Inuyasha's attention.

"Let her go!" yelled Sango as she ran toward her only to be held back by Onigumo.

"Hey there beauty. Looks like your mine now."

"Let go of me you scum bag." she hissed.

"Feisty, I like that."

"Let her go!" warned Miroku ready to fight for his girl.

"How cute. The monk and a demon slayer." he said as he forced Sango into a kiss. Miroku took off at full speed and pealed him right toff of Sango. Onigumo stroked back and soon they were going at it.

"My turn dear. Kiss your master." he demanded but all Kagome did was spit in his face and jumped back after he let her go to clean his face.

"Not even in your dreams ass whole." As soon as Kagome was out of his grasp Inuyasha jumped in front of her and was ready to fight.

"Touch another hair on her head and you die." he growled out.

"Oh my look, I'm so scared. Ha! What can a half breed like you do to me."

"This!" he yelled while charging at Naraku. Kagome noticed this and noticed that Naraku had a blade. 'No! No more blood!' was all my mind cram as I surrounded Inuyasha in a shield and gave him a blade. 'Tetsiga?' thought Inuyasha as he felt the blade in his hands. As soon as Naraku saw this he backed away and called for Onigumo.

"Lets go, apparently the witch is stronger than I thought." he said as they disappeared.

"Everyone okay?" I called out as I walked to Sango and put my hands over her bruises and concentrated. As I did a short and small energy blast flew to Sango's wounds and healed before our eyes.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You guys need help too/"

"Nope, we're fine."

"Whatever. Lets get out of here. People are staring." I said as I walked for the door. In the car everyone was quiet except for Miroku that is.

"So where to now?"

"Don't know."

"Any suggestions?"

"Nope."

"Hungry?"

"No."

"Where to?"

"Miroku!" snapped Inuyasha. Meanwhile Sango and Kagome were talking in the back and it was hard for Inuyasha to hear. 'Damn women. Always so secretive.' he thought.

"So let me get this straight. Your real family died in a fire, your adopted parents are the Kin's and the only thing your mom left you was this powerful jewel you don't even know hoe to control?"

"Yea but I can't tell the guys."

"Why not?"

"Because for some reason I only trust you right now. Don't get me wrong I do trust them but a man is what put me in this situation to begin with."

"Fine, but sooner or later you're telling them...r I am."

"Fine, so you guys where to?"

"Don't know. Just driving around for now."

"Keh."

"What's up with you Inu-king?" Sango asked sarcastically.

"Inu-king?"

"Oh right. Inuyasha is the king of punks, declared so by the school."

"I guess. So the n who's the queen?"

"That's for me to decide." said Inuyasha.

"So, where to again?"

"I guess you can drop me off. My parents don't know I left."

"Okay." As they drove to Kagome's house every thing was quiet. When they got there she saw her parents just getting there. 'Crap, time to act.' she though as she got off the car and walked toward them.

"Laters guys."

"Bye." they all shouted as Miroku sped off. Koga and Ayame looked at her and waited for her greeting.

"Hi. I ummm...was out."

"We thought so, had fun then?" asked Ayame as she reached for some groceries.

"Yea, you could say that. Here let me get those." said Kagome as a barrier grew around them and blinked them to the kitchen.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I have homework so I guess I'll e in my room."

"Okay, I'll call you down when dinner is ready then."

"Sure." and with that Kagome ran upstairs. Ayame walked into the house and started on dinner as Koga fixed the groceries that weren't being used.

As soon as Inuyasha got home he ran in search of Sesshomaru.

"Hey! Se?!"

"Inuyasha?" questioned Rin

"Oh hey, is Sess here?"

"He's at a meeting why?"

"Do you know if he got the info I needed?"

"Oh yea. Here. He said everything you wanted to know is in this note."

"Thanks." and with that he ran p stairs. when he got to his room he kicked off his shoed lay on his bed and opened the note.

_To Inu-_

_The information you wanted is off limits and recorded under classified. Those tales are not for me to tell little brother and so if you truly with to know what happened and who she really is then ask her your self. Help Rin if she needs it I will be home soon. _

_Sesshomaru. _

"God damn it!" he yelled after reading the note. "How cold he o this to me?!" 'I'll just have to do some investigating of my own then.' he thought as he left for dinner with Rin.


	7. Chapter 7

After a couple of month's Inuyasha had yet to find anything out yet grew closer and closer to her. Miroku and Sango had finally announced that they were in fact together . Kagome and Sango would every now and then disappear. Which more than often pissed Inuyasha off.

"I just don't see why they can't talk in front of us." stated Inuyasha as he saw the girls go off again.

"It's a girl thing. Get over it already." said Miroku as he sat down to eat. It was already the week of final exams and none of them cared, well the boys didn't care. As Sango and Kagome walked toward their lockers Kagome froze.

"What is it Kagome?" asked Sango as a barrier went up and around them both. Over the months that had passed Kagome had also grown stronger and had managed to teach her self some control over the jewel thanks to Sango's help of course.

"Hello ladies." came Naraku's voice. "It's nice to see you again."

"Alone." finished Onigumo. Both girls turned to one another then back.

"Back off Naraku." warned Kagome as Sango got ready to fight along side her.

"Calm down. We just came to say hi."

"Hi."

"Now leave." Sango demanded. She didn't like they way these two were acting nor did she like the look on their faces.

"Anxious my dear? You should be for soon you'll be mine." declared Onigumo with lust in his eyes.

"Not even in your dreams scum bag."

"Leave Naraku." Kagome warned once more as the barrier grew brighter. After her first encounter with him she had been hell bent on getting stronger to block him and that she did. Naraku saw this and backed away.

"Fine but eventually you'll drop your guard. And when you do you **will** be mine." and with that they left. Kagome waited a while before dropping the barrier and even then there was still a little hint of energy lingering in the air.

"Now what? We can't go finish it up."

"I know, lets just get back to the guys."

"You know, if we tell Inuyasha and Miroku we'd be done faster."

"No. That's out of the question."

"Why? Besides Inuyasha is trust worthy not to mention he cares a lot about you."

"I...I'll thing about it."

"Fine." and with that they walked back. When the girls gat back to the table Miroku and Inuyasha stood up. They waited for the girls to sit down and then sat them selves.

"Hey girls."

"Huh?"

"You guys want to come to my house tonight. I'm having a party." declared Miroku.

"Sure."

"No problem. Hey Sango can I spent the night at your place?"

"Sure.

"So it's settled then." said Inuyasha. That afternoon when kagome got home she asked her parents during dinner.

"Koga? Ayame?"

"Yes dear?" answered Ayame as Koga tried to swallow his food.

"Can I spent the night at Sango's house?"

"Sango?"

"Yes, we're going shopping after school then watch a movie at her place." Koga and Ayame looked at each other for a while.

"We don't see why not." they finally spoke.

"One thing though."

"what?"

"Take this. If a guy tries anything just make sure he puts it on and say the first command that comes to mind."

"Okay." 'How weird.' I thought as I stood and went for bed. The next day I told Sango and was surprised to hear what she said afterward.

"So you can spend the night?"

"Yea, why?"

"Do your parents know mine?"

"Nope. They only know the pack. Why?"

"Good, cuz we're spending the night at Miroku's."

"What?! Hell no! No way! Not with that perv!"

"Come on, it'll be fine. Besides you get your own room."

"For sure?"

"Yup."

"Fine but the instant I feel harassed I"m leaving."

"Okay."

"Deal."

"What deal?" came Miroku's voice.

"Nothing. Don't worry." said Kagome.

"Okay? Oh hey Sango are you spending the night?"

"Yea and so is Kagome."

"What?"

"Yea, it's okay right?"

"Yea, sure but the only room I had left I lend it to Inuyasha." Upon hearing those words spoken Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was red just as she was although none knew why. The day went by awkward, so much so that by lunch time there was hardly any talking going on. That day after school Inuyasha went home and started to pack some stuff up. As he packed he thought about sharing a room with Kagome and blushed again. 'God damn it!' his mind yelled. "Why do I feel this way?"

"I don't know, you are a psycho." came Sesshomaru voice.

"Shut up."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm spending the night at Miroku's house."

"Why?"

"Party."

"Oh, about that girl. Listen don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Never mind. Just be careful and with that Sesshomaru left. When he got to his study he sat and he thought. Rin came in shortly after.

"You couldn't tell him could you?"

"NO."

"They're meant for each other you know?"

"I know but is it really wise to tell him before she wants to/"

"No, but you must remember she was broken." Sesshomaru stood quiet form that moment forth and waited for the next day o come.


	8. Chapter 8

"Koga! Ayame! I'm leaving!" called Kagome.

"Okay be careful."

"I will."

"Don't forget about the chain!" he reminded Koga.

"I won't, bye!" she yelled. 'What the hell. So far I know I can trust them.' she thought before leaving. "Mm! Dad!" and with that Kagome left. It felt nice, it felt nice to finally have a home to claim as her own. 'Although home will always be at the shrine.' she thought as she approached Miroku's house and rang the door bell.

Hey, what's up?" answered Inuyasha.

"Nothing, where's..."

"they're up stairs."

"Oh, never mind then."

"Yea, you want to put your stuff in the room?"

"Please and thank you " I said as I followed Inuyasha to the back. 'So he had a guest house' I thought as Inuyasha opened the door.

"That's two small beds so pick a side and I'll take the other."

"Well which one do you want?" I asked.

"Which ever one."

"That doesn't count as an answer."

"Yes it does."

"NO."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N..." but before I could finish Inuyasha cut me off with a kiss. I was so shocked yet returned the kiss. I know on some level I cared for him more than just a friend but I couldn't, I wouldn't hurt him. As Kagome fought in her hind all Inuyasha's mind could do was yell. 'Mine! Mine! Mine!' Over and over again. After all over the past few months he had grown to like her, hell love her. That's when it hit him. 'I love her.' Inuyasha broke the kiss and was about to tell her when.

"Hey guys...Still alive?!"

"Yea, just looking around."

"Right, let's go. The party started." and with that they left not realizing things were about to go wrong.

When we got back into Miroku's house there was a crowd of people. Hell even he jocks and the preps were there. As time went by Kagome started to feel as if something was going to happen and yet the more she tried to suppress it the worse it got

"Is everything okay?" asked Inuyasha standing next to her..

"Not sure, I just..." but before Kagome could finish there was aloud crash. Kagome and Inuyasha ran toward the kitchen and saw two demons.

"Where is it." one demanded.

"Where is the jewel." the other roared. Upon hearing those words i fI froze. I had brought so much danger here, to my friends.

"Hey! Retards! Looking for me?!" I yelled as I ran for the door. Miroku and Sango stood stunned. Well Sango was Miroku was just confused to what had just happened. Everyone had continued with the party though most of them had left. Not even a minute after Kagome had left Inuyasha was hot on her trail. She better be alright' he thought as he ran faster than he thought he could.

"Okay uglies, what do you want?"

"Give us the jewel."

"Ha! Over my dead body." I yelled. while dodging their attacks. Theses two over grown pieces of filth weren't going to lay a hand on me let alone a finger. Or so I thought. After a while of dodging I grew tired. 'The chain!' I thought as I remembered the chain . 'I can subdue one of them and shoot the over.'

"That's it!" I yelled throwing the chain into the air only to be placed on Inuyasha?

"What the hell is this?" he snapped.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"Protecting you."

"Watch out."

"I got it." he said dodging one of their hits.

"Damn it all" I said while jumping at them and knocking one down.

"It ends here."

"Kagome, no!"

"Inuyasha I'm sorry but...sit boy!" she yelled causing Inuyasha to fall face firs into the earth. Kagome then threw herself at the first one only to be caught b the one on the floor.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. "Let her go!" he yelled drawing out his own blood.

"Blades of blood!" and that was it of one. The second one just stated to burn? It yelled in pain as it's flesh burned from the inside out. After that Kagome was drained but refused to let her guard down. Inuyasha stood furious at what she had just done.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"It's not over yet." she barely managed to say.

"your right, it's not. Nice of you to bring me the jewel. Now hand it over."

"Over my dead body." I hissed.

"That can be arranged." Naraku said as he ran toward her. Suddenly Inuyasha stood in front of her with a sword in hand.

"Over mine." he growled using him self as a shield for Kagome.

"How cute, a half breed thinks he can take me on."

"Look who's talking. You reek of it as well." shot Inuyasha back as he swung his sword. "Wind scare!" Naraku quickly jumped back, dodging most of the attack. Kagome all the while could only stand and watch. Watch as she their fight went on, as Inuyasha fought for her and all the while she grew furious. 'Not again..' she thought. 'Not Inuyasha too!' he mind yelled all of a sudden waking the jewel that lay deep within her. Her entire body began to glow and stopped the fight for a moment. It was then that Naraku saw his shot and sent a tentacle through Inuyasha's chest.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled only to fully awake the jewels true power. the jewel took over Kagome's body that instant and soon after Midoriko was n charge.

"Naraku, all this blood shed for me? Why?" she managed while protecting and healing Inuyasha.

"For power what else? Now come, you are mine and mine alone."

"Naraku, this ends now." Midoriko said taking naraku and softly grazing his face. With that one soft touch Naraku went into a full out roar. His body felt like it was on fire and soon his blood began to boil.

"No! Not now!" he yelled reaching for the jewel.

"Naraku, it's over. " she whispered using the last bit of Kagome's and her own energy to take him down with her. After several hour's Inuyasha woke up and barley heard Kagome's heart beat.

"Kagome! Kagome please wake up!" he cried but no matter what she slept. Inuyasha then held her close thinking she would be leaving him soon and found himself crying. As his tears slid down a glow began to emit itself

"Who's there?" he growled our, ready to kill anyone who tried to get close.

"You truly love this girl don't you Inuyasha?" came Mirdoriko's voice.

"Yes." he responded.

"Then I'll give her my soul. She will live but only for you and with you." and with that the tears that once stained both of their faces faded into her body. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and there staring back at him were large brown eyes.

"Inu...yahsa?"

"Yes, I'm here Kagome." and with that she fell sleep. Inuyasha then carried her back to Miroku's and set her to bed hoping that all she needed was a little rest. After that day things went back to normal and Inuyasha and Miroku finally knew of Kagome's sad history and her plans for the future. she had even the courage to tell her foster parents what had happened. A month after graduation Kagome turned 17 and Koga and Ayame surprised Kagome by telling her that they had just hired a construction company to rebuild her home. Kagome graduated from college and became a social worker while Inuyasha helped his brother in their father's old business. She and Inuyasha as well as Sango and Miroku soon married. Now, 10 years after it all Kagome stood at the steps of her home, her true home by Inuyasha's side, watching the sun set and thinking of names for their soon to be baby girl.


End file.
